First Victory
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: A small bit like with my Fields bit. Put here as the 75th anniversary of D-Day. Just a bit of my own personal touch.


**I hope I don't have to post this chapter but I need to take some precaution. You don't get guesses where I got the idea of this song from.**

**But one thing first. 75 years. I hope we will keep it that way.**

**Interesting years we live in.**

**Last years in 2018. 100 years ago, World War 1 ended.**

**Now. Six months later. 75th anniversary of D-Day. The liberation of Europe. **

**I wasn't sure if I was going to post this bit but I did my promise to myself. So here we go.**

* * *

The beaches of Normandy. The place was crowded with tourists from all over the world. Not abnormal if you consider the date it was now.

The sixth of June.

There were quite a few people gathered here. Among them, there were five young men and two boys.

The ages were between twelve and forty.

Despite it being June, the men were dressed in warmer clothes. Despite it was the anniversary of D-Day, the mood among the people who visited the place was happy, relaxed.

Grateful.

The men were sitting in the grass, looking over the beach. Well, three of them were sitting. A few others just leaned and looked out over the place. The sight made clear that history wasn't forgotten. Not in this place.

Not where D-day took place.

People left flowers on monuments, visited graves.

You could be a normal guy who visited the grave of your grandfather or you could be the leader of one of the allies. From back then.

It didn't matter where you came from. If you came here, around this time of year. You did that for a damn good reason.

The guys looked over the place and they just couldn't grasp the idea here.

Decades have passed by in the war and yet, this place still showed traces of the war.

You just had to look around and see what remained. People made a living out of the war's legacy.

Hotels, bars, restaurants, tourist shops, monuments.

But it kept the memory alive.

The men didn't say anything. Words were spoken enough by countless others. They had no real reason to meet all up here. The only thing they did was just looking over the place.

The reenactment was going on and while insensitive in some eyes, most of them understood how and why.

Anyway was good to keep the memory alive.

Tv, games, movies.

Music.

"Sixth of June."

"Shores of Western Europe."

"1944"

"D-day upon us."

A grin had been shared as they looked back at the fight.

"Biggest seaborne invasion in history. It showed in the casualties."

"On both sides, blood was spilled. But it broke through."

"Still, it hasn't been beaten. And we can all hope it stays that way."

Despite people laying in the sand, they weren't dead. Not like in 1944. But the feelings were the same as back then.

They wouldn't go home.

"If there was a hell on earth."

"It must have been here. And that is one hell of a truth." They had seen some stuff over the years but compared to what World War 2 was, it couldn't compare it.

"Aimed for heaven." They just said and looked back it. Several leaders of the world came here to talk and give speeches. Some of them wondered if it was even worth it.

If you didn't learn history, you were doomed to repeat it but at least, with this, some were reminded of the deadliest War and what it cost to stop it. With this, they got their reminder.

They had no drinks, no food. Nothing. Just a few guys looking at the sand. Until the dawn settled in.

No real reason to move but just sitting there and letting the realization sink in. Of what the War was and despite its long time, it still held its mark on this day.

From the beach, a young man was sitting. With a coffee next to him, he just looked over it. His eyes darted over his notes and his pen followed. People left him be and that's just how he liked it.

He bought a jacket from World War Two. Those things were of course replica's from that time but at least, it was something he could take home with him. It had something, he thought.

His eardrums were taken in and his foot moved with his feet. With a grin, he looked over to the Beach.

'Primo Victoria. That's one better title than D-Day.'

* * *

**I hope I don't have to post this as only thing today but you can't be too sure. I had my chapters done so here we go.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Saluut.**


End file.
